ayam Tobi mana?
by mangetsu hozuki
Summary: Tobi baru saja di beliin ayam, tapi ayamnya ilang. Kemana ya ayam Tobi?


**Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua karakter milik mas masashi**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : jangan baca ff ini di tempat gelap nanti matanya buta, terus, ff ini mengandung unsur gaje yang mendalam**

.

.

"senpai makasih ya sudah beliin Tobi ayam" kata Tobi sambil mengeluskan ayam warna pink yang di belikan Deidara waktu Deidara pulang ke iwagakure buat tinggiin si tsuchikage ketiga yang bogelnya ngelebihin author

"iye un,sono lu un,gw lagi mimpi jadi teroris di arab un" kata Deidara mengusir Tobi dan Cuma memakai bokser upin ipin dan kaos hello kitty

"weh,Tobi ayam siapa tuh?" tanya Kisame hiu jadi jadian yang ke bumi untuk membentuk danau yang di namakan samudra pasifik (?)

"ini ayam Tobi senpai,baru saja Tobi di kasih Deidara senpai" jawab Tobi sambil ngelus ngelus ayam berwarna pink itu

"namanya siapa?" tanya Kisame kepo

(hening sejenak)

"Obito mungkin" jawab Tobi polos

"masa nama murahan kayak gitu sih?" Kisame merubah ekspresinya ke mode sinis

"terus siapa?" tanya Tobi polos

"Samehada" jawab asal Kisame

"jangan, terlalu seram" kata Tobi geleng geleng *apanya?* pala nya

"eh ada Tobi sama Kisame" muncul Zetzu dari gorong gorong

"eh Zetzu,nama yang cocok buat ayam Tobi apa?" tanya Tobi ke Zetzu yang lagi cengo

(hening sejenak)

"mungkin Pinky" jawab asal Zetzu putih sih pinus fli tab

"wah,nama yang bagus" kata Kisame sambil memperlihatkan gigi taring nya

"waw,terima kasih ya Zetzu senpai" Tobi pun memeluk Zetzu *alay*

(keesokan harinya)

Setelah Kakuzu dan Hidan pulang membawa jincuriki berekor 1000 *emang ada? Adain aja deh ya* , lalu Hidan dan Kakuzu beristirahat

"hei Kakuzu,jangan mematuk gw,dosa tau" kata Hidan yang lagi ritual (ceritanya Hidan gak tau kalo itu pinky punya Tobi)

"apaan sih gw lagi ngitungin duit" kata Kakuzu sambil ngitungin pun membalik badan dan ternyata cuma ayam

"elah,ayam tak kirain apa" Hidan pun dengan teganya menyentil ayam Tobi yang unyu unyu *uek*,hingga ayam itu b*r*k di uang sih Kakuzu

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,ADA T*L*K AYAM DI UANG GW,TOLONG SELAMATIN UANG GW!" alay Kakuzu macem emak emak yang bajunya kebakar amaterasunya engkong madara(?), lalu pergilah ayam itu dari tempat Kakuzu karena ayamnya mengira Kakuzu sudah gila.

Setelah itu pinky mengembara ketempat Itachi yang lagi menyisir rambutnya supaya rambutnya halus mengalahkan Deidara,datanglah Pinky di pala Itachi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,ADA AYAM,AAAAAAA" *ternyata Itachi alay ya*

"woy,gak tau apa ketua lagi bocan?" tiba tiba datang Pein memakai kaos kutang sama bokser Shinchan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA,PEIN TOLONGIN GW?AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *dan ternyata masih lebayan Itachi dari pada Kakuzu yang duitnya di t*l*k in sama Pinky*

Pinky pun loncat dari kepala Itachi ke bawah

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,elah cuma ayam doang,takut lo?" tanya Pein sambil ngangkak

"JAUHIN DARI GW M*NY*T" kata Itachi,Pinky pun pergi begitu saja

"udah pergi tuh ayam" kata Pein langsung kabur dari kamar Itachi

Setelah itu Pinky ke dapur dan di sana ada Konnan dan Sasori yang lagi binggung masak apa

"eh Konnan lihat,ada ayam kita goreng aja yuk" kata Sasori sambil memegang Pinky kakinya doang *sungguh kejam*

"ayam ceking begini 1 orang kagak cukup keles" Kata Konnan sambil memegang Pinky pala nya *sadis*

"udah,potong aja ntar gw colong ikan nya Kisame" kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan Konnan yang lagi binggung ayam ceking begini gimana mau di potong.

(**DI LAIN TEMPAT)**

**"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,SENPAI PINKY TOBI MANA?" tanya Tobi ke Deidara yang lagi binggung kemana perginya ayam Tobi

"mungkin main sama temannya un" asal jawab Deidara,tapi tidak berpengaruh pada Tobi

"PINKY,KAMU DIMANA?" tanya Tobi mulai nangis,tiba tiba datang Zetzu dan Kisame dari gorong-gorong

"eh,lu liat ayam warna pink gak un?" tanya Deidara ke Zetzu dan Kisame

"gw aja yang tadi perginya ke gorong gorong aja gak liat" jawab Zetzu hitam

"ikan gw ilang 4 ekor" jawab Kisame

"pokonya,Tobi mau Pinky kembali senpai" kata Tobi dengan rasengannya

"WOY,MAKAN MENU HARI INI SEPESIAL" tiba tiba suara Konnan dari dapur mengagetkan 4 couple

"sepesial?Konnan sama Sasori emang pernah membuatkan kita masakan sepesial?waduh pasti telor asin lagi dah oleh oleh dari nenek Chiyo yang nikah lagi sama kazekage bejibun fans alias kazekage kelima alias ya you know lah siapa" kata Zetzu hitam-putih macem acara tipi aja yek, yang lain nganguk angguk

"Tobi laper,makan yuk!" kata Tobi sambil lewat gorong gorong kaya Zetzu

Setelah sampai di meja makan Tobi,Deidara,Zetzu,Kisame kaget karena makanan hari ini banyak

"Tobi mau makan ah" Tobi pun langsung ngembat ayam,Deidara dan Zetzu sweetdrope,kisame merintih karena ternyata ikan peliharaan nya di goreng

"eh un,Sasori Konnan un,liat ayam pink gak" tanya Deidara polos

"eh ayam pink?" tanya Sasori

"tadi sama gw di goreng" Kata Konnan polos Tobi pon langsung melepehkan Pinky dari mulutnya yang bau

"PINKY KAMU MATI HUA..." tangisan tobi yang alay di monde on ama author

"sorry Tobi,gw kirain ayam nyasar yaudah gw goreng" kata Sasori menenagkan hati tobi yang sedang kecewa *elah* tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Tobi

(keesokan harinya)

"senpai,bangun kuburin Pinky dong" kata Tobi sambil narik narik rambut Deidara

"entar un,gw lagi mimpi jadi teroris di arab lagi un" kata Deidara

"yaudah tobi pinjem bom nya senpai" kata Tobi sambil nyolong bom Deidara yang gambar lolipop (?) sama burung

Tiba tiba datang Zetzu

"mau kemana lu Tob?" tanya Zetzu hitam

"mau nguburin Pinky" jawab tobi polos

"eh ikut dong" kata Zetzu putih ngibrit mendekati Tobi

"boleh,tapi Tobi belom tau mau nguburnya di mana?" tanya tobi ke Zetzu yang lagi nyengir

"di pohon gw aja,gratis gak usah bayar" kata Zetzu putih sambil nyengir

"yaudah ayok!" kata tobi

Setelah sampe

"KATSU" alay Tobi dengan nada yang kaya Deidara,tiba tiba tanah nya meledak

"selamat tinggal pinky" lirih Tobi sama Zetzu hampir buat empang baru buat Kisame.

**-The End-**

Haduh,ahirnya selesai juga walau pendek hihihihi.

Perkenalkan nama author mangetsu hozuki,walau pun lebih muda dari author-author lainnya tetapi author tidak merendah diri/?, ini adalah karya pertama author tetapi agak sedikit GJ


End file.
